


Podfic: Goodnight, Stranger

by ForeverShippingJohnlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by fionasank. Original summary: "Cas has been avoiding Dean for weeks, but something keeps drawing them back to each other. Maybe it's the fact that they're falling in love. (Cas's POV, set just after 8x17. Some spoilers.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Goodnight, Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodnight, Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800726) by [fionasank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionasank/pseuds/fionasank). 



I'm back again reading another one of the brilliant fionasank's fantastic fanfics! The original story is about 10k long and the podfic is a little less than an hour. Enjoy! :D

Here are the download links (I'm putting up two in case one doesn't work for you):

http://www.4shared.com/mp3/SLDrcImN/fionasank_-_Goodnight_Stranger.html?

http://www.mediafire.com/download/14j4qwz162g39d5/fionasank_-_Goodnight%2C_Stranger.mp3


End file.
